Before playing a guitar, guitarist sits on a chair holding a guitar and putting his foot on a foot-rest.
A foot-rest plays an important role, because putting guitarist's foot on it not only stabilizes the guitar but also brings the guitar to the most convenient position to play.
The hitherto known foot-rest comprises a tread-board, a pair of crossed legs supporting said tread-board and a pair of height regulating plates, attached below the tread-board. Each of the regulating plates is provided with a number of recesses to be engaged with the rod connecting the upper ends of the free legs so as to regulate the height of the foot-rest.
To adjust the height of such a foot-rest, the guitarist leaves the chair while putting his guitar aside on the floor and with both hands, the connecting rod is moved so as to engage with other recesses. But, as the tread-board as well as the floor gather dust and dirt, guitarist's hand and his guitar will be soiled. After adjustment, the player again sits on a chair to test again the height of the foot-rest. If he finds the height of the foot-rest still unsatisfactory, he must again stand up and adjust the foot-rest anew.